mansion
by AutumnNightmare
Summary: after being chase by vicious dogs, four teenagers found themselves in mansion filled with horror in it, cannibalistic undead and creature as well a group of team trying to survive as well. Question is, Who will they trust?
1. proluge

**so before I start here are 4 main character I put**

 **Zoe and Henry belong to AnnaBluetube.**

 **Nod belong to Skyblue movie Epic (2013)**

 **Rose belong to me**

 **Resident evil cast belong to Capcom and song is "circle" english cover by** **rakkie and jubyyphonic**

* * *

"holy shit run!"

"faster!"

"Head straight to the mansion!"

four teenagers run to the dark woods in the middle of the night, as there were being chased by unknown creature. They quickly got to mansion and slam the main door behind them. They collapse on floor and tried to catch there breaths from running.

A girl at aged of 17 with messy, chin length, dark auburn/copper hair, Her eyes are silver with black pupil, black square from glasses. She wore dirty grey tank top with black pocket on upper right chest, black jeans and black converse along beanie cap.

her name is Rose Swan, And her life is about to change...forever...

* * *

it all began at yellow school bus, Rose is a student at Racoon city high school, as she just stare out the window while writing a song in her journal that is written in brown ink pen.

 _sleeping peacefully, the girl I used to be_

 _until I fell so_ _deep, a never ending tragedy_

 _you haunt me in my dreams, but it's all I want to see_

 _you're the oxygen I need, yet I can't breath.._

"nice song..."Rose look up to see a girl with black hair with blue highlights, which she generally puts into messy, braided pigtails along a lip piercing, she wore black tank top of a pink tank top, a black blouse, black jeans, a purple spiked belt, a cat hat, black combat boots and one black and white striped glove and one pink wristband.

Rose never socialise but she doesn't want to be rude, so she respond "thanks..."

"I'm Zoe by the way, what's yours?"

"Rose...wanna seat down? I can tell you don't want to seat next to those popular girls.."

She pointed out at girl at opposite side of the bus, three popular girls, Debbie, Kelly, And Amber rule Racoon city high school like an iron fist. They treat everyone garbage except few cute boys and jocks, Zoe glare at them and sat down next to Rose.

"ugh, I just hate them, they pick this stupid trip and I can't believe we went all through L.A because of that stupid mall shopping.."Zoe grumble under her breath trying not to make them hear it.

Rose sigh and close her journal "at least, I got a few things at stationary stores, here I got this for free.." She gave her a paper clip with cat on top. Zoe smile and put it on her pocket. The two chat a while and laugh...until Rose eye's spot on boy she has a like...Nod..

Nod has brown messy hair, parted at the middle, and hazel-brown eyes, light spray of freckles across his nose. He wore a simple short sleeved scruffy white tunic, brown trousers, and boots.

Zoe notice this and grin then whisper to her ear.

"you like him, don't you?~"

Rose look at her blushing and respond quickly and quietly "what?! No!"

Zoe giggle and Rose blush more, as her eyes look back at Nod who happen to see her and smile then wave, this made her blush more and wave back. Zoe saw this and squeal softly and try not to make a scene but that moment last a second when the bus driver push the breaks so hard everyone in bus jolted from what there doing.

The bus is stop in middle of deserted woods, and light of the bus shown an injured dog on ground, everyone got out and bus driver examine the dog injuries while the students are trying to get a connection to call an ambulance or anyone. But none, Rose notice the dog wound and it seems not regular marks and wounds.

"is it dead?"She asked the bus driver as he scratch his head.

"don't know, I can't seem to find it's pulse..."He respond and stood up, Amber groan in boredom and came to them.

"ugh! Come on already! it's dead! Can we go now?"She said this made Zoe rolled her eyes

"you can go if you want, there's a pit stop a hundred miles from here.."She replied making a few students giggle and chuckle, Amber glare at her and approach to her.

"ugh, why not you just sulk in corner and cry about your life."

that's when a boy purple and pink Mohawk, and generally wear plaid/tartan clothing, especially on scarves, jackets, cardigans and blouses. He has multiple ear piercings.

"hey back off Amber!"

"Henry stop!"Zoe called to her boyfriend, Henry as she held his arm, Amber laugh along other girls too.

"wow, your pathetic and weak!"

this made Rose came to them and push each other away before things gets ugly "will you knock it off?! This is your fault by the way! It's 8pm and our parents are worried and only thing you care is go to that mall in L.A and buy some new clothes, so why not you just shut up and leave us alone?! You treat us nothing but garbage!"

Everyone stood silent even Nod saw this and calm Rose, The bus driver is impress but didn't notice the dog is standing on all fours and charge at him. This made the bus driver release a blood curdling scream as all students turn and saw the bus driver being eaten alive by the dog. One student release a horrified scream and everyone rush back to bus and a jock came to the wheel and tried to move only to get attack by dog again and everyone got out and ran for there lives.

Rose saw this and Zoe grab her hand and Henry grab Zoe hand too then ran to the woods.

"wait where are we going!?"Rose snapped back as she found herself being drag by her friend into the woods far away from dog.

"away from that thing!"Henry respond and look back to see more undead dogs charging them "oh shit run!"

The three run faster but Rose trip on rock making her glasses drop off and her eye sight are not good. She quickly tried to find her glasses

"Rose!"Zoe shouted out her name as dogs are closer to her, Rose got her glasses but the dog is about to kill her when a stick hit him back making it yelp, She looked up to see nod dropping the branch and pick her up.

"you okay?"He asked her softly and Rose nodded then the two catch up the others. They ran deeper to the woods as the dogs are still on there tail.

"holy shit run!"

"faster!"

"Head straight to the mansion!"

they quickly head straight and bolted open then shut it tight, they tried to catch there breath until Henry spoke up.

"What the hell is going on!?"

* * *

 **please like and comment also share thank you**


	2. not a normal mansion

**enjoy the story also the character don't belong to me, they belong to there respective owner except my oc. Also I change it to Alucard x oc**

 **Alucard (casltevania, netflix and game series)**

* * *

Zoe pull out her phone and tried to find a signal along with Henry, only to show no bars in there phone.

"damn it! First the dogs and now were stuck in a mansion in the middle of nowhere!"Henry groan in frustration and Zoe put her phone at her bag and notice Rose is still at floor in her hand is an inhaler. This made her worried and approach to her,

"you okay?"She asked and sat next to her.

Rose look at her inhaler and respond "no, I just hate my asthma...sorry.."

Zoe smile and path her shoulder then respond back "it's okay, at least your not hurt.."

she look up to her and smile then she heard a loud gunshot , the four quickly look around and the gun shot is heard at dinning room. Rose felt her anxiety kicking hard like a bat.

"ok..this is getting weirder and weirder..."Henry mutter and Rose slowly open the door as she enter Zoe, Nod, and Henry follow her knowing they can't just stand here and wait for anyone to save them.

the four enter the dinning room and Rose stare at fireplace. Feeling the warmth fire around her, Zoe came to her side and relax. Henry and Nod watch as girls relax and saw the door on right. Rose stood up and slowly approach to the door, She grab the handle and slowly enter as she looked around she saw a shadow on left.

"hello? Is anybody here?"She called out softly as she got close...her heart drop and her blood turn cold..

in front of her is a young man on floor being eaten alive by another...his skin is pale and his clothes are also tatter but as the man rip the young man neck, his head is drop on floor, he slowly stood up and turn his head to her revealing his wide eye starring at her and blood dripping in his lip. Once his body turn...his not normal. Rose move back and scream that echo the whole mansion.

Nod, Henry, and Zoe heard it along running footstep, they turn as Rose burst out in door and stumble back.

"Rose! Are you alri-holy shit!"Zoe scream as they saw the cannibalistic man got out and slowly approach them, The 3 move back but Rose is not close to them making the cannibalistic man got a chance to eat her.

but just as he was about to eat, his head explode along with gun shot, it's blood splatter on Rose and others a few, The body collapse near the fire as Rose pull her legs close she slowly look up to meet a boy at aged of 20, blue eyes, light-red hair in a buzz-cut style and a long scar diagonally across his left cheek. He wore black long-sleeve shirt with a low-cut v-neck and black leather gloves. He also wears fitted black pants with suspenders, scout belt now adorned with more pouches and a hip holster.

he held a gun in his hand as he reload it again, Zoe came to help Rose up. Henry kick the headless body and Nod poke at it, the boy came to Rose as he took out a white napkin and wipe the blood smudges off on Rose's cheek. This made her blush and clean her glasses with it.

"thank you.."She thanked him as the boy respond "your welcome...looks like you guys just run from those dogs here?"

Zoe nodded and explain "we were suppose to go home..when those dogs attack our bus driver and few students..."

the boy nodded notice that Rose is still frighten on what she saw and can't tell on what has happen, The boy clear his throat.

"come on, this place isn't safe..."

"and how do you know?"Henry asked

"do you want to get eaten alive by those?"The boy point the dead body near the fireplace as the 4 looked each other and decided to follow him. Once they got out from dinning room, Jake took them another room at right and showed them a room, closet filled with clothes, an inventory box, typewriter.

the teens looked around and relax a bit, Rose stare out the window as the male came beside her, that reminds her.

"who are you by the way?"

"Jake...Jake Muller.."

"well nice to meet you Jake, I'm Rose..that's Zoe, Nod, and Henry..."

she introduce to them and Jake look at them, Henry is playing his guitar, Zoe is writing something in her journal and Nod is practicing with a sword. He look back at Rose who is now looking out the window, her eyes are tired and half her clothes is stain with blood. Jake head to closet and open then gave Rose a dark green, flannel button shirt with upper back lace.

Rose blush and smile "thanks..."She put it on and folded the arm, Jake smile and Nod called out everyone.

"I found something!"

they approach to him and Nod found an old radio communicator, this made everyone relief and Nod began to work on setting it up, Rose watch him as she felt something or someone watching her behind. Turning back there is no one but as she approach to window, she saw someone at woods. A male with long blonde, flowery hair, pale skin, and he wore long coat, pants and boots. She can't see his face cause his body is turn and in front of him are the undead dogs.

 _'oh my God!'_ She cover her mouth as she watch the dogs coming close to stranger as one of the dogs about to strike, he took out his sword and stab one then other attack him but miss making the second slice in half, the third charge him and he dodge it and stab him by the heart.

Rose is slowly drop her hand and is complete shock, the male wipe his sword and put it back, he look up to see her, his golden eyes were majestic and beautiful this made her blush. His looking at her and she's looking at him but most of all, there eyes met. For the first time

she move back and bump into Jake who turn to her "Rose, what's wrong?"

"huh? Oh sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"it's okay...anyway Nod contact some helper and they'll be here soon..."

She nodded and turn her attention to window, as she approach it and look out. The mysterious male is gone, there is only one thing that came to her head.

 _who was that guy?_


	3. explore the mansion

**I swear, ever since I'm in 11th grade, I can't do my story properly, this is a load of shit, anyway here's the new chapter, also the characters don't belong to me they belong to there owner except my oc also the new character "chibi" Is the son of Amaterasu from Capcom game "okami" so again they don't belong to me they belong to there owner except my oc.**

* * *

Chris Redfield, captain of Alpha team in BSAA is investigating the incident at school bus along few police and his members, the body of bus driver is n body bag and half of students are dead.

"captain.."

He look up to see his partner, Piers Nivas, 1st lieutenant and sharp shooter to team, and step-brother to his little step-sister, Hewie who is also 2nd lieuntenant came to him with school id card in his hand "someone drop this.." he gave it to him as Chris examine the owner id. The parts were smudge from mud but he could see the name of the owner in cursive...

 _Rose_

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose is still wondering who was that guy..her mind is on occupied with him in her thoughts, if only she has something to sketch out his detail she can do it, but only thing she has is journal and folded pencil case. Right now there finding a way out of the mansion and also some clue about it, Jake check each corridor and room.

she felt each way they took, it's like the whole area is very unsafe. She quickly came beside to Jake as she held both her arms close, he looked down and notice this and grab her hand and held it. Rose blush and look up to him as Jake said

"don't let go okay?"

"o-ok..."

she held his hand and blush feeling his rough skin touches her soft skin, Jake looked down to see that Rose had finally calm down and looked around, They enter a hallway with large window as they looked around...one of the window crash, turning there heads in front is the dog that chase Rose and her friends earlier.

"oh shit!"Henry shouted the dog towards them as Rose scream echoing the hallway, Jake gave the dog a roundhouse through the stomach as he took out his elephant killer and shot it about couple of times until the dog blood spilled around it. Others is relief as Rose clench her fist tightly on Jake backside as she didn't like this. Jake path her head and she look up to him.

"you okay?"

"I..I'm scarred..."

"it's okay...I'm here.."

Rose sighed and felt her pressure slowly took her course, her vision began to blur as Jake expression turn to shock and everything turn black.

* * *

Hewie Nivans, also known as "The little sister" To the BSAA alpha team is searching through the woods beside her is her pet kitsune pup, Chibi. He sniff the ground as Hewie held her flashlight, then Chibi yip softly.

"what is it Chibi?"She kneel down and Chibi press his small paw at footprint on ground, Hewie examine the print as it left a trail, she stood up and whistle the Alpha team "Chibi found something!" She shouted as they follow the trail.

Piers smile and path her head "nice on sis..."

Hewie smile and Chibi yip happily.

* * *

Rose groan as she is in bed, she held a blanket close to her as she began to whimper half of her eye slowly open. Her point of view is blurry since her glasses are at bed, the door slowly open as she saw unfamiliar figure slowly walking towards her, panic grew in her mind as she began to think if that's an undead person walking towards her. Her tears weld up as she slowly said.

"n...no...please...no...someone...anyone..help me..."

with that everything turn black for her once more, 10 minute later she slowly woke up by Jake voice.

"hey wake up..." his voice is soft and sounded concern, worried. Rose look up to him and hug him softly, Jake is shock by her hug but slowly hold her close and comfort her. Rose slowly calm down as her friends came back to check on her

"you alright?"Zoe asked pulling out a water bottle from her bag, Rose nodded as she took a sip of the water bottle, Henry rub back of his neck and announce something.

"while you were knock out, we found out something horried here.."he pull out a couple of documents from his bag and hand her "this is were internation pharmaceutical work..."

Rose look through the documents files and everything and found some disturbing photo and written around from deceased workers and staff member. Until one caught her off guard.

 _Albert Wesker_

 _'that name...where have I heard that before?'_ Rose began to think as she slowly stood up and head out along with her friends, she pull out her journal and look through more files and none.

"Rose?"Zoe notice her expression as she slowly place files in her Zoe bag and look up to her.

she respond "sorry, something about that name made me remember something..but what?"

Jake look at Rose and looked down, outside the window behind Rose, the bat watch her as she and her friends head out once more, and the bat soon flew away following her scent.


	4. secrets

**sorry for long post, been busy with school lately, I swear this is why I hate school..anyway here, characters don't belong to me they belong to there owner except my oc.**

* * *

Chibi kept sniffing the footprint as Alpha team head deeper to the woods, Chris on the other hand felt like this happen before in his life. As they got to there destination, Chibi ran back to Hewie who is whimpering and Piers is jaw drop and Chris is right...it's happening all over again.

* * *

Rose looked around as she had open different doors and found balcony, she close the door behind her and took a deep breath to relax her as she slowly looked around the top floor in balcony. The cold wind blew through her as she shiver slightly, she rub both her arm and looked around more...until...she saw the mysterious male again..this time...he seem to be in trouble...

but most of all, she could see his face...so calm and his eyes are closed, his flowery blonde hair blew through the wind as he took a deep breath and sighed. Rose can't help but to feel...lost by it..

"um..."Rose is speechless as the man turn to her which made her cheeks turn red than her rosy colour "um...back there...the dogs..I.."

"It's okay...I saw you too..."He respond softly, God his voice it's so calm and very smooth that made Rose body jelly from hearing it. She didn't notice that a monster slowly approach to her, but the male did. He grab Rose wrist and pull her close, this made Rose shock and fluster more. He whisper to her ear "don't move and hold on to me.." his voice is gentle and soft as he unsheath his sword and monster charge him.

Rose heard screech and close her eyes then held on to him tightly, as creature charge them the male took out his sword and began attacking them while holding Rose, he dodge each attack and protecting her at same time. As male stab last one in heart and cut it's head off, the male slowly let go of her as Rose turn to see the monster are now dead and there body is cut off like butcher.

"w-where did they come from?"She turn to him only to gasp seeing a large cut in his arm "your hurt!" She took out white handkerchief from her pocket and wrap the wound slowly not hurting him. The male watch this and slowly took a strand of her hair and sniff it, Rose stop and blush.

"...vanilla...that smell nice..."he said and Rose look up to him as he look at her in eyes.

"w-who are you?"

"...Adrian.."

Rose watch him as he slowly leave till she grab his hand "wait! Y-you can't go on your own! Please...let me come with you.."

Adrian turn to her and his eyes met hers, as he approach to her "okay...also I'm sorry..."

she tilt her head in confuse "why?"

Adrian look at her in eye, it look like it was glowing then held her side of head and her waist.

"this..."

he bit her neck and Rose gasp feeling sharp teeth like fang sunk in her teeth as blood slowly seep out from him as he began to drink, Rose tried to get away but only to give in and moan by this.

 _'no...no! Stop! This...This is wrong!'_ Her mind is yelling at herself as Adrian watch as Rose slowly close her eyes and held him. Alucard pick her up in bridal and head inside, not knowing Jake had saw the whole thing and growl.

* * *

Odette Swan, Rose mother is closing up her shop at Beach city till she receive an unknown call by her cellphone. She pull it out from her bag and answer it.

"hello?"

 _, there's something happen in your daughter field trip..._


	5. awoken and kidnap

**I'm back and sorry for long absent, busy from school and everything.** **And again the character don't belong to me they belong to there original owner except my oc.**

* * *

Rose slowly woke up and found herself back at medical storage room, she sat up and groan feeling lack of blood also a pain in her neck, she touch her neck to feel two hole in her neck. She wonder if it's real or not, that man...Adrian...was he..?

"Rose!"

Her train of thoughts is cut off when she look up to see her friends, they approach to her and Zoe hug her. As Nod sat beside her and explain.

"we found you at balcony and when Jake check on you, you had these two bite marks in your neck."

 _'so it wasn't a dream...Adrian...'_ Rose thought of it for a moment and Henry added.

"to make it worse...one of those things we saw...it's different..."

Rose felt her fear creeping in.

"how different?"

* * *

Hewie, Piers, Chris enter the mansion as they look around. Chibi stayed beside Hewie at all times, Chris clench his gun knowing the whole area reminds him back when he was in S.T.A.R.S, Piers notice and calm the captain while that happen Hewie felt something is off as she looked around.

"this area...I'm scarred..."She mutter as Chibi whimper feeling it too, Piers turn to her and respond.

"don't worry, I'm here..."

this made her smile and continue on foot, Hewie notice how captain is being quite...too quite...

 _Captain?_

* * *

Zoe, Henry, and Nod left to find something to help Rose in order to boost some energy and blood for her. Despite the condition there in, they hope they can find something fresh...while that happen Rose is in bed trying to stand up but the lack of blood makes her weak she collapse on bed and groan.

 _'this is bad...I don't have enough strength to move...and if those things comes in...I'm done..._ ' She felt helpless as she clench the beddings tightly as tears slowly fell to her cheek "Jake...please...help me..."

with that she drifted off to sleep and to restless dream...not knowing Jake came back as he notice that Rose had fell asleep, he sat on side of bed and place some pills that can help her blood. He lean in and gave her a kiss in side of head then putting her glasses on night stand.

he stroke her hair as he bit his bottom lip, he wipe her tears away and kiss her cheek again, this time she slowly woke up as her eyes turn to see him.

"Jake..."

"I'm here, just go take some rest..."

Rose close her eyes once more and relax a bit, Jake stood up and left. As he left the room Adrian came out from shadow and place a protection seal on door in order for her to protect from those things. As he was about to leave he heard window crash, he rush to see...demon, Adrian had face them once with his companion and now there here? Things are just going to get difficult for survivors.

the demon charge him and before Adrian could react the demon is shot to chest, he is shock and turn to see Jake pointing the elephant killer at it and he glare at Adrian.

"I knew something is off...what are you doing here?"Jake asked as he reload his gun.

"I was about to asked the same thing.."He responded back and use spell for window to revert back to normal and place strong seal.

Jake look at him with stoick look in his eyes "I know what you did to Rose, thanks to that she is weaken..." He added

"sorry if I did that.."

"yeah you better be.."

* * *

Hewie starred at corpse that was shot in head, Chris and Piers kept searching til they found some files, journal, and book.

while that happen Hewie spine tingle as she turn quickly from window and could have sworn she felt a pair of eyes were starring at her, Chibi snuggle her as she petted the small kitsune. Outside the mansion, a tall russian man was watching behind the tree as Hewie stood up and Piers came to tell her something and follow Chris, one of tall Russian worker came beside him.

"sir, what should we do?"

the Russian male think for a moment as his eyes were on Hewie as she follow Piers and Chris to door. He respond "keep an eye on her and don't get caught..."

"yes sir..."then he turn on cloaking device and follow her invisibility, the Russian man went to his pocket and pull out revealing photo of a young lady sitting in luxurious chair and in her lap is young toddler that has familiar pink cotton candy hair.

"Hewie...I won't let anything happen to you..."

* * *

Rose took about 2 pills and drank a bottle of water, she slowly regain a few strength and sat down on chair, her head is still a little fuzzy but she slowly concentrate on what's happening...but while that happen she didn't notice the door slowly open and it wasn't her friends not Jake and not even Adrian...rather it was a group of vintage dolls coming towards her. With there arms reaching towards her.

Rose didn't had time to react as she felt something clinging to her, she looked down and saw two doll were gripping on to her leg, there heads look up to her quickly making her scream as more dolls coming close to her, the two dolls began climbing to her, Rose panic as she stood up ignoring the pain of her body as she tried to shake the doll off of her and escape but no avail.

one doll manage to get behind her head and began to strangle her making her slowly struggle to breath, Rose tried to reach her arm for help but no help came as she could only mutter.

"help..."

and that she is return to abyss of dream and dolls took her away leaving her glasses on floor along her belonging.

* * *

Jake had return only to find Rose's friends are shock and searching for her in room, concern slowly rises in him.

 _'Adrian you dipshit! I knew that spell won't last long!'_ He quickly rush to them and saw that the room has been vandalize and left Rose stuff and glasses. "Where is she?"He asked to Zoe as she replied.

"I don't know! We just saw this by the time we came back from upper floor!"

Nod also added "someone must have took her...or rather something..."

Henry notice few claw marks and shiver "must be those crows are...that crimson head..."

Jake is confuse hearing the last one from Henry as he asked "what crimson head?"

* * *

Rose slowly groan as she open her eyes a bit and kept hearing voices.

 _"I told you she wasn't talking about her! She was talking the other one with dog!"_

 _"alright! Geez, you don't have to be such a pain in the ass, what about her? What are we gonna do to her?"_

She tried to move but her body can't move all of sudden it's like as if...something had wrap her...and without her glasses she can't see a thing, she tried to take a better view until she slowly realize she's in some kind of doll making room a huge room and her body is wrap against by cloth, she struggle to get free only to feel something behind her, and a pair of large hands slowly coming towards her.

Rose finally found her voice as she panic.

"no! Stop! Help! Somebody! Anybody! Adrian! Jake! Anyone?!"

as hands slowly block her sight she let out a piercing scream that echo the entire mansion once more.

* * *

 **SupergodzillaSailorCosmos-thanks for the idea on Castlevania mosnter, I got one monster and bet try guess what monster is this and what game does he belong to**


	6. Fighting

**since Castlevania season 2 came out, I got excited! Enjoy and character don't belong to me they belong to there owner.**

* * *

Jake had to leave the three teens behind as he run down the hallway finding anything that Rose left. He enter another hallway as he looked around, he felt Adrian presence behind him.

"guess my spell didn't work..."He spoke calmly and Jake turn to him shouting.

"no shit ass hole, something took Rose!" Jake slam his fist on the wall "and now whoever took her is either dead or became a zombie!"

Adrian looked down and before he could say a piercing scream echo to there ear and the entire mansion causing everyone in it shock. They knew who's scream was it...

Rose...

* * *

Rose scream as the cloth already wrap her legs, as it close to her head, she began to cry and scream.

"ADRIAN! JAKE! ANYONE! HELP!"

the large hand finally wrap her as she struggle and place her in coffin then shut it, Rose struggle. The thing that wrap and kidnap Rose is Puppet master a large creature with four arms like spider and a large head that would fear anyone to look at, As the puppet master place the coffin on floor and went to get everything to make her as a doll. But before he did, door slam open causing two door smash at him in the face.

Jake and Adrian got in time, they saw a coffin as it shake along Rose voice shouting in it.

"Rose!"Both boys said in unison, The puppet master command the puppets to attack them as swarm of puppet began to charge them. Jake and Adrian knew they have to take down that puppet master together. Jake pull out his elephant killer and began to shoot the puppets as Adrian floats and took out his sword and kill the incoming puppet.

Rose listen the noise outside the coffin she's in as she prayed for there safety. Jake kept shooting the puppets until he ran out of bullets, he was about to reload when one grab his as another follow trying to lift him. The puppet master release the iron maiden from each side and more puppets appear.

"fuck!"Jake shouted as he threw the puppet to Adrian direction as he cut it to half and Jake yank the other one head off as he landed safely.

"plan?"Adrian asked calmly as there back against each other and swarm of puppets surround them.

"simple.." Jake loaded his gun and answered.

"kill every single bastard and get Rose along the teens out of here!"

with that he shot one puppet and fight continues.

* * *

Zoe, Henry and Nod heard gunshot and a lot of smashing going on. This made trio concern until they heard heavy footstep, they turn to see BSAA alpha had found them and took them to safe route, the three didn't get the time to explain leaving Rose belonging to bed.

"Please be safe Rose..."Zoe respond and is taken to escape route.


	7. discontinue and probably re write

**sorry guys, I'm out of ideas in this and soon I might re write this...**


End file.
